


授权汉化：〈痴〉

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Dom Severus Snape, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Power Bottom Harry Potter, Romance, School Uniforms, Scratching, Secrets, Seduction, Sixteen is the age of consent in the UK, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Sex, Top Severus Snape, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 16岁的哈利·波特诱奸斯内普教授。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	授权汉化：〈痴〉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/gifts).
  * A translation of [Irresistible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036407) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 



“求你了，教授。”哈利用渴慕到沙哑的声音说。他走近了一点，斯内普后退了一步，差点儿被一本掉在空教室地板上的书绊倒。斯内普几乎为此感激。他弯腰，慢慢把书抓起来放在他附近的桌上，尽力地推迟回应，希望谈话间隙够让他恢复平静。然而，他最终不得不放下书，面对哈利的话。

“我们这么做不对，”尽管听得到自己的声音有些急促，斯内普依然选择了斥责。

“但没人会知道啊。”哈利恳求说，“就你和我，就我们俩才知道。我甚至都不会和罗恩或赫敏说的；我发誓。”他们视线纠缠，斯内普在哈利的眼眸中迷失了好久。“这会是我们的秘密，”哈利继续说，“在别人不知情的状态下做些你情我愿的事，这没什么坏处吧。”

“你，”斯内普回复，尽力保持坚定，“你还太小了，不知道你想要的究竟是什么，波特先生。你……你太稚嫩了，还不适合这么做。”

“我现在十六岁了。我到了能同意和你发生关系的年纪了。”[1]

“我知道，”斯内普别扭地回答。哈利又靠近了一步，这次斯内普没有后退。

“这不就行了吗，”哈利边靠近边低声说，“不是吗？”

“波特先生，”斯内普压低了声音，“我，我不该和你做爱吧。我是你的教授。我不能和一个学生上床。”

“你没占我任何便宜，先生，”哈利回应道，他们近在咫尺，斯内普闻得到哈利沐浴后那股肥皂的香味，“我想要。求你了，我真的好想要。”他抓住斯内普的手，不等斯内普回绝就把它拉到嘴边，吻了吻掌心，然后慢慢舔舐了皮肤。“求求你上我吧，斯内普教授，”哈利轻声说，但语气坚定。

一阵暖乎乎的快感涌遍了他的全身，斯内普的老二动了动。他清了清嗓子，竭力装出平静的样子。

“你不想吗？”哈利把斯内普的手放在胸前，用他自己的手遮住，他用一种诱人的甜蜜语气问道，“你不想要我吗？”斯内普能感觉到哈利的心脏在他的手下怦怦跳。然后哈利引导斯内普的手逐渐往下，越过他格兰芬多的领带，沿着他衬衫的下摆，停在他腰带的上边。

“那么，我想要你也没关系，”斯内普喃喃细语，没有把手拿开。

“没错，先生，”哈利说，“我们两情相悦才最重要。”他边放浪地舔着嘴唇，边引着斯内普的手进一步放低。斯内普允许哈利挪他的手，很快就发现它压在了哈利裤子的凸起处。哈利发出一声轻轻的呻吟，斯内普倒抽了一口凉气，他不是故意的。“看看我多想要啊？”哈利边说边把裤裆依在斯内普手上，“你也一样想要吧，先生，”他补充道，“对吗？”

斯内普盯着哈利看了很久，沉默了一会儿，然后，无力抵抗了，斯内普开始揉哈利的肚子。

“嗯……”哈利深深松了一口气，放下自己的手，让斯内普随心所欲。斯内普感觉得到自己的眼睛瞪得有多宽，他隔着裤子摩擦着哈利的勃起。这种强烈的感觉让斯内普自己的老二开始变硬，稍后，哈利淫软的呻吟让斯内普拽开了哈利的拉链。他别无选择。

“教授，求你了，呜，”哈利叫得太大声了。

“嘘，”斯内普说，“我们必须小心行事。”

哈利乖巧地点点头，然后发出一截无声的呻吟。斯内普小心地探向哈利鼓起来的内裤，释放了他的勃起；它很漂亮，比斯内普意淫得还大。他用手指缠着它，抬头看着哈利的脸，发现哈利咬着下唇，显然是想抑制住激情的呼号。斯内普开始慢慢抚摸哈利的屌，享受着它在他手中的重量。

“哦，教授啊，”哈利发声了，他发出柔和的呻吟，“好舒服，嗯，先生，谢谢你，谢谢你。”

斯内普一言不发，但他的手在哈利的勃起快速滑动，哈利捂住自己的嘴以遮蔽呻吟。斯内普迎上了他的目光，被哈利漂亮的眼睛催眠了。他继续撸哈利的屌。哈利带着熊熊渴望盯着斯内普，斯内普撸他的时间越长，渴望就越强烈。斯内普喜欢掌控哈利的快感，并以此为乐。斯内普边用左手的食指在哈利的龟头上螺旋摩擦，边快速摩挲着他的阴茎。

“等等，等一下，”哈利突然喘了一口气，斯内普停住手，“我，我还不想就这么高潮，求你了，教授，把你的鸡巴插进来让我射吧。”

斯内普发出一声低沉、失控的呻吟，放开了哈利的屌。哈利立刻解开自己的腰带，把裤子和内衣推到脚踝。他趴在斯内普的桌子上，露出屁股。

“求你肏我，先生。”

斯内普拉开长袍，打开他的打底裤，贴近哈利拥有柔软弧度的躯体。他掏出他坚实的勃起，另一只手揉着哈利的屁股。哈利亢奋地哼了一声。斯内普拨开哈利的臀瓣，露出了他的洞，然后热辣地盯着它，想知道他是否该止步，但觉得无能为力。

“你是第一次吗，波特先生？”他问哈利。

“不，不，并不是，”哈利急切地答，“教授，我准备好了。我现在要你的鸡巴，求你了，进去吧，进去，求你把你的老二塞进我体内吧。”

“你确定你不想先用我的手指做准备吗？”斯内普声音嘶哑地问道，感觉自己因情欲而变得几乎孱弱，“我不想伤害你。”

“不，用不着！求你了，我等不起了，”哈利哀求道，“我不需要准备，求你了，我现在只需要你的老二，先生。”

斯内普没能压住那声充满了欲望的呻吟。他施了一个快速润滑咒语，并引导他光滑的龟头滑到哈利抽搐的穴口。他忽然停了下来，用龟头轻轻挤压哈利的肛门。斯内普再次怀疑自己是否应该收手。

“啊，对，求你了，求求你了，进去吧，进去，”哈利反复喊道。听了他的话，斯内普最后一缕自制力灰飞烟灭，只剩下欲望熊熊燃烧。斯内普平稳地滑向他；哈利忙不迭再次捂住嘴压住从他嘴里溢出的爽利的尖叫。斯内普发出低沉的长音，哈利的内腔挤压着他硬沓沓的老二。

“求你了，”哈利肆意呻吟着，“肏我吧，先生。”

斯内普抓住哈利的臀部，慢慢缩回他的屌，几乎回回尽根退出再全部没入。斯内普感到一股强烈的冲动，想飞快用力地肏他，但他保持着缓慢的步调，直到哈利开始扭腰摆臀急切地迎合斯内普的进攻。在这惊心动魄的展示下，斯内普放纵了。他疯狂地挺臀，迅速地在哈利的洞里进进出出，哈利把他的屌放在桌面。斯内普的鸡巴一次又一次地充满了哈利的甬道，拉长了他的紧致的肠壁，他们混合着欲望的声音只是勉强安静到仍然被认为是谨慎的。

在激情高峰，斯内普一只手向前一把抓住了哈利柔软的头发，轻轻地向后拽着他的头。哈利呻吟着，弓起了背。斯内普注意到哈利对轻微的疼痛感到兴奋，用力拉了拉哈利的头发，引起了哈利更加兴奋的呻吟。他松开哈利的头发，把手伸进哈利白衬衫的边缘，然后用指甲轻轻地挠着哈利的背。

“哦，操，做得好，”哈利喊道，狂乱地拱着桌子。

斯内普用手抚摸着被他抓伤的肉，感受着软糯的皮质，然后又一次用指甲顺着哈利的后背往下刮，这次施加了更大的压力。

“太舒服了，先生，呜……先生，”哈利抽泣着呻吟着。

在他的指甲又一次剌到哈利的背上后，斯内普把手从哈利的身上收回来。他抚摸着被自己拉好衣裳的后背，虽然顶弄哈利的动作看起来依然粗暴，但实际很温柔。斯内普倾身，用前胸贴着哈利的后背。蹭开哈利的衬衫领子，斯内普轻轻地咬了下去。哈利战栗了一下，发出嘟哝。

“嗯——请再咬我一口吧，教授，”哈利说，他甜蜜地祈求道，“咬我一口，然后我们一起高潮吧。求你了，拜托了，先生。我想我们同时射。行吗？可以吗？”斯内普抽插时，他痴乱地趴在桌子上。斯内普有一部分想拒绝哈利；他享受着回绝哈利请求的乐趣，他不希望他们的性爱就此落幕。然而，斯内普更大一部分热切地期望给哈利带来欢愉，并且极其强烈地渴望马上获得哈利的高潮。

“只要我咬了你，你就可以高潮了，懂吗，波特先生，”他对着哈利的耳朵严厉地小声说道。

“啊……嗯！谢谢，拜托。”

斯内普舔了舔他就快要咬的皮肤，品味着他们爆发前的最后时刻，他和哈利做爱的速度比他和任何人做爱的速度都快得多。

“求你了，先生，”哈利呜咽着说。

斯内普低沉的呻吟出声；他咬住哈利的脖颈就再也无力死撑了，把精液深深地射进了哈利体内。他的高潮强到他几乎麻痹。他不得不阻止自己叫哈利的名字。而他身下，哈利喊了他的名字，呻吟着“斯内普教授，先生，先生，”他颤抖着伏在桌子上。斯内普意识到自己的桌子被弄脏了，心里隐隐有些冒火，但片刻后，他脸上多了些幸福的余晖。他轻轻地拔出他的屌，收好，然后把哈利转过来，用他意想不到的温柔吻了吻他的嘴唇。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]在英国，16岁就有同意发生性行为的自主权了。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 一切荣誉归原作者和原文！  
> 如果你喜欢这篇文，请不要忘了对EnInkahootz表达你的感情！


End file.
